


In die Fremde heimgekehrt

by ladyofpyke



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/ladyofpyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(ACOK) Theon ist nach Pyke zurückgekehrt und erinnert sich an seine Kindheit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In die Fremde heimgekehrt

Theon blickte auf den Brief herab. "Robb."  
Mehr hatte er noch nicht geschrieben. Wie sollte er auch erklären, was passiert war? Welche Entscheidung er treffen musste...  
Er war in seinem alten Zimmer, hoch in einem der Türme, der Wind trieb Seeluft durch das geöffnete Fenster. Wirbelte den Staub auf, der auf seinen Erinnerungen lag.  
Er saß auf seinem Bett. Ein Kinderbett, in dem ein unschuldiger Junge geschlafen hatte, der nie von mehr geträumt hatte, als mit seiner großen Schwester Freibeuter auf See zu spielen.  
 _Asha._ Sie war nicht hier, sie war nicht gekommen, um ihn wiederzusehen. Wahrscheinlich bedeutete er ihr nichts.  
 _Wie überhaupt niemandem hier._  
Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, griff zur Seite, packte etwas und warf es gegen die Wand.  
Sein kleiner Stoffkraken, den seine Mutter ihm genäht hatte, ale er nur ein kleines Würmchen in ihrem Bauch gewesen war. Der kleine Kraken hatte immer neben ihm im Bett gelegen, wenn er schlafen ging - auch noch als er zehn Jahre war. Rodrik und Maron hatte ihn aufgezogen. Einmal hatten sie ihn Theon gestohlen, ihm ein Knopfauge ausgerissen, ihm eine Augenklappe umgebunden und gehöhnt: "Onkel Euron wacht jetzt über dich." Sie wussten genau, wie sehr er seinen Onkel fürchtete. Theon erinnerte sich, wie er die Augenklappe abgerissen und mit dem kaputten Kraken im Arm geweint hatte. Asha hatte ihm das Stofftier schließlich weggenommen und einen neuen Knopf angenäht, ein Stück zu hoch und das Garn hatte die falsche Farbe. Sie hatte sich beim Nähen die Finger zerstochen und einie rote Tropfen waren auf den Stoff gefallen.  
Aber wenn er zurückdachte, war der Moment, an dem sie ihm mit Wucht den geflickten Kraken gegen den Kopf gepfeffert hatte, vielleicht die letzte glücklich Erinnerung seiner Kindheit.  
Als Theon fortging, hatte man ihm keine Zeit gelassen, zu packen und der kleine Kraken war hier zurückgeblieben. Zusammen mit seinen kleinen Bogen, die wie er jedes Jahr größer geworden waren. Und das eine kostbare Bilderbuch, aus dem seine Mutter ihm immer vorgelesen hatte. Geschichten von Rittern, Prinzen und Abenteuern.  
Selbst Mutter war nicht da.  
Er hob den kleinen Kraken hoch - Ashas Knopfauge hing nur noch an zwei dünnen Fäden; ein Arm war aufgeplatzt und Sand rieselt hinaus.  
Theon legte ihn zurück ins Bett, neben das Kopfkissen. Ob man ihn wohl noch einmal flicken könnte? Er blinzelte ein paar Mal; etwas vom Sand musste ihm ins Auge gekommen sein.  
Er nahm den Brief, blickte ihn einen Augenblick an und warf ihn dann ins Kaminfeuer.  
Er legte sich auf das Bett, schloss die Augen und zog die Knie an. Er fragte sich, warum das Bett nicht unter ihm zusammenbrach.


End file.
